To Love the Dark Lord
by symphonyofsyllables
Summary: When Pandora Malfoy comes home on school break and stumbles into her father's study, she does not expect to find the Dark Lord there, nor does she know how much that one encounter will change her life. Unrelated to my Dragon Rising universe.
1. Chapter 1

_To Love the Dark Lord_

Summary: When Pandora Malfoy comes home on school break and stumbles into her father's study, she does not expect to find the Dark Lord there, nor does she know how much that one encounter will change her life. Unrelated to my Dragon Rising universe.

Chapter One: Home

Pandora Malfoy raced through the halls of Malfoy Manor, flinging off her Beauxbatons robes as she went.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" _Where are they?_ she thought, having been certain that her parents would greet her at the door.

"Mum? Dad?" As she wandered up the stairs, she suddenly remembered her father's study. He could spend hours in that room without noticing that anything else was going on in the house. _They're probably in there!_ Pandora stopped outside the door and jiggled the handle. Locked. "Alohomora," she whispered, and the lock clicked with her command.

"Mum, Dad, I'm –" She cut off with a gasp at the figure sitting in her father's chair. Pandora opened her mouth to question him, but found that she could not speak. She glared at him, and he chuckled before rising to examine her.

"Now who are you? Certainly not a Malfoy- you're not blonde." A long bony finger lifted a brunette curl, and traced its way down her cheek. "And yet you were calling for your parents. Do the Malfoys have a little secret? An affair, perhaps?" He fingered the logo on her cardigan, and she stiffened away from his touch. "Beauxbatons. Sending the bastard child away for school. Quite intelligent on Lucius' part…" "I am not a bastard!" Her ice-blue eyes sent daggers into his, and he laughed softly.

"There's the Malfoy fire. You have your mother's eyes. But tell me – your hair. Have you colored it? If so, excellent spellwork. Well? What is it?" She pulled her hair out of his grasp before answering indignantly, "It is completely natural. I got the Black genes that missed my mother – and I'm damn proud of it!" "I see. So very like your aunt. I remember her at your age. Has your mother told you how similar you are?" Pandora nodded, and he cocked his head to admire her stubbornness.

"Tell me, Miss Malfoy. What is your full name? I'm assuming something astrological…" "Pandora. Pandora Athena Malfoy." "Pandora," he repeated slowly, as if tasting its flavor. "Pandora. How fitting. My Curious One…" His hand gently brushed her cheek and tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear when the door slammed open. Pandora quickly turned to see her parents rush in, and the Dark Lord chuckled lightly in her ear.

"Lucius. Narcissa. How nice of you to join us. Pandora and I were just getting acquainted. I'm assuming we were going to be introduced anyway, correct?" They both nodded quickly, but the fear in their eyes betrayed their intention to keep Pandora's existence a secret from him.

"Do not fear, Lucius. I will not punish you for wishing to hide your daughter from me. She is quite the delectable morsel, is she not?" He stepped closer to Pandora, his front pressed lightly against her back. "Yes, quite delectable. We wouldn't want anyone to, say, taint her." His breath whispered past her cheek, and his snake lips brushed softly over her rosy blush. The Dark Lord lifted his eyes to her parents: Narcissa looked horrified and Lucius nauseous.

"You may leave now," he commanded and they ruefully obeyed, reluctant to leave their daughter. His fingers wrapped around Pandora's wrist, silently instructing her to stay.

"How touching, their worry for you. But there is no need for that, right, Pandora? It's not as if I would ravish you here." She let out a soft gasp, and his hand trailed up her arm and splayed out on her stomach. "You will be a much better vessel than your aunt ever would. Yes. I think so." "A- a vessel? For what?" He gave no answer but a small kiss to her temple before releasing her.

"Go. I will see you tonight. Do not sleep until I am there." "Will you not dine with us?" She asked nervously, refusing to meet his gaze. He lifted her head up with a finger and smiled softly at her. "Not quite yet, dearest. But soon." He cocked his head, as if listening to something in the distance, before turning back to Pandora.

"I believe that your company is desired downstairs. You won't want to keep him waiting." Her brow creased in confusion before she heard the faint calls. "Dora! Dora!" She beamed, and her blue eyes glistened with excitement. "Dray!" She rushed to the door and began to pull it open, only remembering the Dark Lord when he coughed slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry. May I?" "Of course. Tonight." "Yes. Tonight." Their gazes locked until he disapparated, and she sighed before shaking her head. _What have I got myself into?_

DOWNSTAIRS

As Pandora ran down the stairs, Draco paced nervously in the foyer. It was very unusual for his sister to not be waiting for him when he came home from school. He looked up at a clacking of heels, and suddenly Pandora was in his arms.

"Oh Dray! How I've missed you!" She pulled back slightly to look up at him. "How I wish Mum and Dad would let me go to Hogwarts!" "You know why." "Yeah. For my safety. That's why they're keeping _him_ in the house." Draco's gaze shot to hers, his eyes filled with fear.

"You- you're- but" "I know. I'm not supposed to know about him. Too late. He's actually quite pleasant to me." Draco shook his head. "Don't let him get into your head, Dora. He's evil." "Can we stop talking about this?" "Please." Pandora looped her arm through his, and they walked to the dining room, where their parents were waiting.

IN THE DINING ROOM

Lucius held his wife to his chest, feeling her sobs soak into his dark shirt. Her long blonde hair tumbled down her back as he undid her bun, and she looked up at him with shimmering blue doe eyes.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered, and his hand stroked up and down her hair. "I don't know, love." He pressed his lips to her forehead and held her in silence before a knock sounded on the door. He shifted her so she was pressed against his side, his arm around her waist, and called for whoever to enter.

Their house elf Roxy stumbled in, muttering "Master Draco and Miss Dora are ready for dinner." "Yes, send them in. Thank you, Roxy." She nodded, slightly shocked by her master's thanks, and hurried to open the door for Draco and Pandora. The siblings entered, their arms still intertwined, and a sense of mutual understanding passed through the Malfoy family. They would hide their fears with sunny recollections of memories past, and no one would speak of the dark cloud hovering over them; no one would speak of _him_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a quick clarification! This starts before the battle at the end of Half-Blood Prince through the end of Deathly Hallows. Pandora is a year younger than Draco, so she is sixteen currently. Lucius and Narcissa sent her to France to live with relatives when the Dark Lord began to return following the events of the Sorcerer's Stone. She is a fifth year at Beauxbatons, and she and Draco have just returned home for their Christmas break.**

**Disclaimer (which I forgot last chapter… whoops!): I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters as created by J.K. Rowling. Only Pandora and Roxy the house elf are mine.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Chapter Two: The First Night

LATER THAT NIGHT- AROUND EIGHT O' CLOCK

Pandora stood in front of her mirror, brushing through her long brunette curls, willing them to stay smooth. She applied a touch of lipstick and blush, and walked into her bedroom. He was not there – but it was quite early yet. Her hands nervously ran over the front of her nightgown, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles. A breeze rushed through the room from the balcony, and she shivered. Pandora pulled on her plush robe, grabbed her Ancient Runes book, and curled up on her desk chair. _He should be here any minute._

LATER THAT NIGHT – NEARLY MIDNIGHT

Tom Riddle stood on Pandora's balcony, his cloak billowing in the wind. Light peeked out from under her door, showing her obedience to his wish for her to remain awake. He stepped into her room, the lock clicking behind him, and laughed softly. Her long hair was spread out over her desk, her head resting on what looked like a school textbook. Perhaps he should have come earlier if he wanted her to be awake. It had been a long day, after all.

After discarding his cloak and shirt, he walked towards her, scooping her gently into his arms. She murmured slightly, turning her head into his chest. Tom reveled in her warmth before placing her on her bed and beginning to untie her robe. He let out a deep breath at the sight of the pink silk caressing her skin, and leaned in to kiss her when her eyes flew open. Suddenly, there was a wand pointed at him, and her blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Who- who are you? What are you doing in my bedroom?" She grasped at her robe, but he stopped her before she could close it. "Pandora," he demanded, his voice full of authority, and she gasped. "My Lord?" "No. Please don't call me that. My name is Tom."

"But how?" "This is how I looked in my last year at Hogwarts. This is how I want you to know me – as the man, not the monster." She placed a hand gently on his cheek, and he leaned into her. "You're so warm." "That was an added benefit." Pandora patted the bed next to her, and he moved to be near her, pulling the blankets over them. She leaned against his chest, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He laughed. "No. Probably not. There are surely many, many men who would kill to be in my position right now, and all of them would be healthier for you. However, none of them will take care of you like I will." She gazed up at him in awe, and he lowered his lips to hers. Her arms locked around his neck, and she tugged on his dark hair to pull him closer. She tasted like the most exquisite delicacy in the world; he smelled of peppermint and deep herbs. His lips trailed down her neck as he pulled her robe from her shoulders, and she clutched him to her. He suckled on the tender place where her neck and shoulder meet before returning to her sweet mouth. "Please," she begged, as she pressed herself onto his lap. He growled in frustration and ripped away from her. "Not… tonight…"

When his lust had cooled, he returned to her, cradling her lithe form in his arms. "My beautiful Pandora." She nuzzled against him, and he stroked her hair soothingly. It seemed to Tom that she was like a kitten, curling up to sleep, until she whispered, "What kind of vessel am I?"

"What?" Tom asked, cocking his head to look down at her. "Earlier today. You said that I would be a better vessel than Aunt Bella. I was just wondering what you meant. I'm sorry." Her cheeks flushed as she looked away, but he gently drew her gaze back to his. "There is no need to apologize, angel. It is not something that we really need to discuss now… but I understand your curiosity." Tom took a deep breath, slightly anxious to already be revealing all of his plans to Pandora.

"As you know, I plan to lead this wizarding world and restore it to its former glory. All great leaders, especially in the pureblood traditions, need… Well, to be blunt, they need heirs." "Oh." She laid back down on his chest, and he thought the conversation was over when he felt hot tears on his skin. "Dora? Why are you crying? Angel?" He lifted her chin slowly with his fingers, and pained eyes met his. "Talk to me, my love." "Don't call me that." She attempted to squirm away from him, but he kept her firm in his grasp. "Pandora! Please." He pleaded with her, his eyes begging hers.

"So that's what this is for, then. You don't care about me. You only want me for an heir. Any pureblooded woman would do. I guess I was just most convenient." "Do you truly think so little of me? Do you think that, if an heir were all I wanted, I would be lying here with you? Surely not. I would have taken you the moment I saw you, or just slipped some Parvulus Formator into your pumpkin juice, or not even bothered with you, instead favoring Bellatrix. She was so very eager… But I didn't. I knew the second you walked through that office door that your aunt would never receive her deepest wish. I knew that you were the perfect balance of cunning and wisdom. I knew, when your eyes met mine and our souls collided, that you were _mine_. Which is why," he took another deep breath, "I also request this of you."

He turned his gaze directly to her, and said, "Do not go back to France. You will study at Hogwarts for the remainder of the term. I need you to be close to me. I need to be able to reach and see you at any time. If anything were to happen to you… It would kill me. Please, Dora. Concede me this." She shook her head slowly, a gentle laugh escaping her lips. "It is no concession on my part." Her eyes looked up to his, and they were nearly glowing. "I have wanted to go to Hogwarts my whole life. This is hardly a sacrifice." She leaned up and pressed her lips softly to his.

"Thank you." He kissed her once more, holding her tightly to him, before she nuzzled down on his chest again. "Sleep, sweet love. It is late." "Good night," she whispered, her voice lazy with sleep. "Good night, my angel. Dream of me."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading… hope you enjoyed! Please review, and I will endeavor to respond to all reviews personally.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to SunmoonStarCloud, angel9507 and SweetSouthernSass for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy my story… so here's the next chapter!**

**Also, Lucius has already been rescued from Azkaban.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… obviously.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Chapter Three: The Morning After

THE NEXT MORNING

Pandora woke up slowly, stretching her arms and yawning. She was nearly surprised when her stretches didn't smack him, but of course, he was gone. Pandora shook her head. Why had she expected him to be perfect? Why would he stay with her? Why… Her mouth dropped open as he walked back into her room, his arms carrying a large tray with what looked like breakfast. "Good morning, angel." "Morning," she mumbled, still slightly in shock as he leaned down to kiss her, having set the tray on her bedside table. "I brought you breakfast." "I see that." She laughed softly and he slid into bed behind her, sitting her up against his chest.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, and she obeyed, her mouth opening slightly on instinct. He popped a raspberry between her lips and she ate, slowly clearing her plate of all the berries and eggs he fed her. When she was finished, she began to nuzzle back into him, and he shook his head. "Stay awake. It's time to get up and get ready for the day." "Why? It's holiday!" She pouted like a petulant toddler and he laughed, bending down to capture her lip with his teeth. Tom stared into her eyes as he teased her, and her pupils dilated. "Come," he said softly, stretching his hand out to her as he rose from the bed. She obeyed without thinking, and he pulled her into her bathroom.

"You have such beautiful hair," he murmured as he sat her down in front of her mirror, his fingers massaging her scalp. "Mmm," she hummed, falling into a lull as he began to brush through her dark locks. "Where is your hair potion?" "Under the sink," she growled, discontent that he had ceased playing with her hair. "Just a moment, love," he comforted, just as eager to get back to pampering her as she was. He poured some potion into his cupped palm and began running his coated fingers over her hair, one curl at a time. When he was finished, he left her to wash while he quickly bathed and dressed himself. She came out wearing nothing but her robe, and he nearly gave into her pleas of spending the day in bed. "Here." Tom handed her a deep red dress to match him, and she smiled softly before hurrying into her washroom to change. She emerged looking, in his eyes, like a goddess. He fingered the white ribbon she had tied in her hair, and whispered, "White for innocence… Not for long." She gasped slightly and shivered, and he laughed, his hands trailing down her arms to link their fingers.

"Come, angel. We have much to accomplish today." As they walked down the many stairs to the parlor of Malfoy Manor, she felt his fingers grow longer and bonier against hers. Pandora glanced quickly at him and, sure enough, he was no longer Tom Riddle – he was Lord Voldemort. "I hope that you understand why I cannot be my younger self to anyone but you. My followers may come to think of me as weak and human… and we cannot have any of that insolence. Do you understand, Pandora?" "Yes, my Lord," she murmured, and he stopped, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. "There is no need for that. _You _are not subservient. _You_, and you alone, are my equal." "What shall I call you then?" "Tom will do. Just because I do not wear his face does not mean I am not him. That is who I always wish to be with you." She nodded, and he brushed his snake lips against hers.

"Will I be expected to punish my parents or Draco?" He stopped once again, gazing at her curiously. "You are most assuredly my Curious One. No, you will not punish your family. I will not have you punish anyone unless you so desire. I would like you to be present at judgments, but you will not be responsible for anything except your wisdom. Killing and torturing needlessly is a waste of both time and magical blood. You will help me determine when such sentences are necessary." Pandora was silent for a moment, as if gathering courage, before asking, "If I so requested it… would you not hurt them at all?" He stared deep into her eyes, which were slowly filling with tears. He sighed. "I cannot promise you anything, Pandora. If your parents or Draco were to make a mistake or displease me somehow… But I will endeavor to be merciful. It would not look well upon me to hurt my love's family, especially if I hope to gain your father's blessing. But I cannot let them off if they have failed me. I must maintain order. It would bring more harm to them if I were to not punish them and the others found out. All of my followers are given equal opportunity to succeed – or fail. All those who fail will be punished." He shrugged. "It is a simple cycle. I am sorry I cannot promise you more than that. But are you satisfied, my Curious One?" She shook her head. "No. And I will not be. But that will do… for now." He placed a kiss on the top of her head as she wiped her tears away, and they continued down the stairs.

The pair entered the parlor, finding neither Pandora's parents or brother, but instead a young man of Draco's age with dark chocolate skin. He stood up at their entrance and gaped. Pandora gasped, and let out a soft breath.

"Blaise."

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I wanted Blaise and Pandora's reunion to be its own chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As a treat for reaching (and very quickly exceeding) 100 visitors- two chapters in one day (if you're living in or west of Mountain Time.. whoops!)! I've raised the rating to M for precautionary reasons. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All credits to J.K. Rowling… except for Pandora.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Chapter Four: Blaise

For the first time in years, Tom Riddle felt like an outsider.

Pandora and Blaise Zabini were still, their eyes locked on the other. Blaise had not yet acknowledged his presence – he had eyes only for Pandora. She had not turned to address him either; she seemed conflicted as she stared at Blaise, her hand still clutching Tom's. Realization dawned on him, and he could have cursed himself. He had foolishly believed his competition to be far away and insignificant in France and ignored the most likely candidate for Pandora's affections – her brother's best friend. The one boy not in her family with whom she had spent the most time. With Pandora came Draco and his overprotective nature, and with Draco came Blaise. Tom could not blame the boy. If he had spent every holiday with the beautiful and enchanting Pandora then he certainly would have fallen for her, had he not already.

As the two teenagers continued their staring match, Tom decided he had seen enough. "Blaise." He tore his gaze away from Pandora to see his master, and he quickly knelt, his head bowed. "My Lord." Pandora seemed to break out of her trance, and she stepped back. Tom turned to her, a questioning look in his eyes. "I- I am going to find Draco." "He's upstairs with your parents and Professor Snape." Blaise quickly looked away from her as the Dark Lord glared. "Please stay, my dear. I was not aware that you and Mr. Zabini were acquainted." For the first time, Pandora looked frightened by his presence. "We're not, really. He's Dray's best friend. He's spent a few holidays here." "That sounds rather like you are acquaintances." "Well, yes, I guess. But nothing more. Only… only acquaintances."

He nodded. "If you'll excuse us, Mr. Zabini." Blaise nodded, rising quickly to leave the room. He stopped to brush his lips against Pandora's free hand, but she pulled away from him, anger in her blue eyes. "Leave, Blaise." Her voice was as ice as her eyes, and he practically ran from the parlor, wanting Pandora's wrath even less than the Dark Lord's.

When the door shut behind Blaise, Pandora broke free from his grasp, pacing across the room and turning to face him. She waited, one eyebrow cocked with impatience.

"You love him." "No." "Yes." "No!" She shouted at him, and had she been anyone else he would have cursed her. "I did, for many years. I hardly remember a time when I was not infatuated with Blaise Zabini. But that is what it was – infatuation. He is my brother's best friend. I know him better than any man except Draco… or I did. I finally decided to tell him my third year, and he laughed in my face. I should have known. I was the closest thing he had to a little sister. How could he love me? So I moved on. But it is hard to forget your first love."

"You say he has no feelings for you?" "So he has said." "He lies, Pandora. His emotions are written plain as day on his face when he looks at you. You are surely not a little sister to him." "It doesn't matter." "Are you sure? He seemed to matter when you couldn't take your eyes off of him." His voice was cold with fury, and Pandora turned on him. "Do you now doubt me? Yes, I loved him. Yes, he matters. I have known him my whole life! But he does not have my heart. Did I not spend all last night and this morning professing it to you? It is far too soon, but that does not make it any less true. I. Love. You, Tom Riddle. Please do not insult my love by doubting me."

She suddenly found him kneeling at her feet. "What are you doing? Get up!" "I am begging for your forgiveness." "Yes, fine, I forgive you. Please get up." "No. _Mean it_, Pandora. Make me repent. Make me feel the hurt I made you feel. _Use your wand_." "No! Please get up. I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you." "The Cruciatus should do, my queen." "No… no…" She knelt down next to him, and he looked aghast when her knees touched the floor. "Please don't make me," she pleaded, and she was in his arms being lifted from the ground.

"NEVER lower yourself like that. You are a queen. Your knees should never touch the ground." "Then same to you! You said it yourself. We are _equals_, Tom. Neither of us serves the other." "I live to serve you." "No! You live to love me. There is a big difference. You loving me does not mean that you need to make yourself lesser. That's not love." "No," he whispered, and he transformed himself back to Tom Riddle before lowering his lips to hers. "Lock the door," she commanded against his mouth, and he obeyed, pointing his wand over them at the intricate double doors. Pandora pressed herself tighter to him and he growled, fighting to keep under control. But Pandora was having none of it.

Her hand drifted to the back of her dress and she toyed with the zipper before he pulled her hand away. "No. Not like this. Not here. Not now. Not…" She had pulled his mouth back to his, effectively silencing him. One hand tangled in his dark hair and one trailed down his chest to untie his cloak and attempt to undo his shirt buttons, nearly tearing it in the process. His hands now crept behind her, pulling the ribbon out of her hair to let her locks tumble down her back. His fingers teased the nape of her neck before sliding the zipper down in one tug, just as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders.

And so he took her for the first time on the couch in the parlor of Malfoy Manor, with no candles or roses or any other material showings of romanticism. But it did not matter. They were Tom Riddle and Pandora Malfoy, and nothing in the world mattered but them becoming one.

**A/N: I know this was a little fast, but it needed to happen. Please review!**


End file.
